List of F5 and EF5 tornadoes
Among the most violent known meteorological events are tornadoes. Each year, more than 2,000 tornadoes occur worldwide, with the vast majority occurring in the United States and Europe. In order to assess the intensity of these events, meteorologist Ted Fujita devised a method to estimate maximum winds within the storm based on damage caused; this became known as the Fujita scale. At the top end of the scale, which ranks from 0 to 5, are F5 tornadoes. These storms were estimated to have had winds in excess of 261 mph (420 km/h). Following two particularly devastating tornadoes in 1997 and 1999, engineers questioned the reliability of the scale. Ultimately, a new scale was devised that took into account 28 different damage indicators; this became known as the Enhanced Fujita scale. With building designs taken more into account, winds in an EF5 tornado were estimated to be in excess of 200 mph (320 km/h). In 2011, a rewrite of the Enhanced Fujita Scale took place which allowed for recorded wind non-conventional damage indicators to factor into a tornado's rating. Consequently, subsequent years saw an increase in the number of officially rated EF5 tornadoes. Prior to the rewrite, on average less than one F5 or EF5 tornado was recorded per year; due to more inclusive rating systems, the average following the Enhanced Fujita scale rewrite increased to around 5.6 EF5 rated tornadoes per year. The 2018 Tornado season had the most F5/EF5 rated tornadoes with a staggering 54. *Note to wiki users, events that occurred before/after 2007 but retain the original F0-F5 ratings will be included on this list for consistency. *All tornadoes below have occurred from 2011 to 2041 so far. *In a 30 year span, a total of 176 tornadoes have been rated EF5, out of the possible 215. *39 tornadoes on the list have been rated under EF5, though it it possible that the tornado reached EF5 intensity. *A total of 30 states on this list have have an EF5 rated tornado cause damage in the state. Oklahoma has the most with 55 and Colorado, Hawaii, Iowa, Louisiana, Michigan, Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, West Virginia and Wisconsin had the least with 1 officially rated EF5 tornado. An F5 occurred in Italy, Germany, England, Argentina and Brazil in 2018. France recorded 2 F5's in 2018. An additional F4/F5 possibly occurred in Bangladesh in 2022. A total of Three EF5s have occurred in Ontario: 2 in 2019 and 1 in 2031. 2 tornadoes in Norway were rated EF5 in 2019. *Another note to wiki users, please update all information that is typed here. This includes the table below, the of tornadoes per year, the total number of EF5 tornadoes out of the possible and the total number of tornadoes rated under EF5 that you add to the list. We thank you for your cooperation. *You can also add F5 or EF5 rated tornadoes outside the US. EF5 rated tornadoes by State Only states with a confirmed rated EF5 tornado. Any tornado that is rated under EF5 is not included on this list. Table of events 2011-2019 A total of 96 EF5 rated tornadoes occurred in the 8 years of the updated scale. However, 28 tornadoes were rated under EF5 strength, but could have reached EF5 intensity. The decade saw so many F5 and EF5 tornadoes mostly because of the 2011, 2018, and 2019 tornado years. The 8 years saw an F5/EF5 in Italy, England, 2 in France, 2 in Canada, 2 in Norway, and 1 in Germany. 2020-2029 In all, 63 tornadoes have been rated EF5 in the 2020's. In addition, 9 tornadoes have been rated under EF5, though they could have reached EF5 strength. 2030-2039 In all, 16 tornadoes were rated EF5 in the 2030's. In addition, 3 were rated under EF5, though they could have reached EF5 strength. 2040-2049 In all, 4 tornadoes have been rated EF5 in the 2040's. In addition, 0 tornadoes have been rated under EF5, though they could have reached EF5 strength. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes